Invitación
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Cho vive tranquila en el mundo muggle hasta que un día lee el Profeta y recibe una invitación de Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Me gusta el personaje de Cho y sé que muchos la odian (¡Es de suponer!), pero no pude evitar escribir esté mini-one-shot con ella. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Cho Chang miro a la diminuta invitación que le llegó por el correo muggle. Era muy bonita y su diseño sencillo, iba amarrada con un bonito listón en color verde.

Camino hasta la entrada de su casa, cuando se encerró, se dirigió al comedor y coloco ahí la invitación y leyó El Profeta, que recibió unos minutos antes.

Casi se atraganto con su propia saliva al leer el titular:

 ** _¡Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se casan a escondidas!_**

 _No son muy comunes los matrimonios a la media noche. De hecho es casi una tradición que la pareja se case de ese modo, cuando no desean tener invitados ni nada, en esos casos sucede con brujas y magos que no son muy conocidos. ¡Pero Harry Potter no es cualquier mago!_

 _El Salvador del mundo mágico no invitó a nadie a la boda. ¡Tan indignada me siento! Fueron las palabras de nuestra querida Rita Skeeter, ya que, según ha dicho, es muy amiga de la señorita Hermione Granger, cabe recordar que Rita siempre se ha mantenido al pendiente de la vida amorosa de la Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Comprendemos su indignación, así nos sentimos todos al ser ignorados por la joven pareja. Nuestras fuentes han dicho que el único fotógrafo que estuvo presente fue Dennis Creevey director de Creevey Brother's._

 _Fuimos notificados de esto al momento en que el acta de matrimonio fue guardada en nuestro sistema mágico. Así que brujas, seguidoras del salvador, lamentamos dar está noticia, pues Harry Potter tiene dueña. Vaya que se lo tenían guardado, ¿verdad? En más de tres años desconocíamos de esta información. Aunque debimos sospecharlo, nuestras fuentes han indicado que son amigos desde que tenían los once años._

 _Y ahora Skeeter nos hablará sobre las relaciones de Hermione, antes Granger, Potter…_

Cho miro divertida lo que decía a continuación, no pudo evitar un suspiro de tristeza al recibir la noticia. Desde aquella fallida cita en San Valentín supo que en verdad nunca tuvo competencia contra Hermione Granger… aunque pudo tener la oportunidad de mantener una relación con Harry si tan solo lo hubiera acompañado a las tres escobas y no explotar de los celos…, pero estaba tan herida y presionada en aquellos momentos que nadie podía comprenderla.

Eran cosas que nunca iba a olvidar y que con el paso del tiempo dejaron de doler como al principio. Sin embargo estaba contenta por la pareja, finalmente después de tanto sufrimiento, pérdidas, continuaban con sus vidas.

Ella lo hacía, trabajaba en el mundo muggle, conocía a personas completamente ajenas a la magia, pero que eran muy amigables y de confianza, no todos por supuesto. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella si no hubiese dejado el mundo mágico? Probablemente estaría jugando Quidditch en algún equipo que admirara o sería profesora de esa materia, siempre le gusto el trabajo de la maestra Hooch. Quizás algún día volvería.

Sacó de la bolsita de plástico la invitación y retiró con delicadeza el moño verde para no estropearlo. Desdoblo la hoja y leyó:

 _Querida Cho:_

 _Me complace el honor de invitarte a una pequeña ceremonia en donde Hermione y yo celebraremos nuestro matrimonio muggle. Será el día 26 de Agosto del 2003 en el número 12 de Grimmuld Place._

 _Nos gustaría contar con tu asistencia para ese día así mismo tu entera discreción, ya que queremos que sea algo íntimo entre familiares y amigos. Asistirán nuestros amigos del E.D. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado! Desconozco por completo si mantienes una relación romántica, pero si la tienes y conoce de nuestro mundo, no dudes en traerlo serán bienvenidos. ¡Me costó mucho contactarte! Sinceramente, espero que asistas a este día tan especial. ¡Queremos verte!_

 _Con cariño, Harry._


End file.
